Random Songs Music Meme
by seditionary
Summary: Ten songs, ten ficlets. Some humorous, some dark, some sexy, all Morgan/Reid slash.


**A series of ficlets inspired by random songs from my IPod. This started over at Live Journal. Because I am easily suggestible, I couldn't resist giving it a shot. It was HARD. Plus, I cheated because I skipped a song that I couldn't come up with anything for, so my integrity is now in question.**

**Warnings: Slash. Some language, one has sex. A couple are dark (very) and drug use.**  
**Pairings/Characters: Morgan/Reid**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one from "Criminal Minds" and no money is made from this, it is just for fun.**

**Here's the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**  
**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**  
**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**  
**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Remember, I followed the rules, mostly, so I didn't go back and edit this to death like I usually do, so it's kind of weird!**

**xoxoxox**

**About a Girl-Nirvana**

"You're not going out with her again, are you?"

"Yep."

"Really? You like her that much?"

"I like her enough. What difference does it make, long as I get laid?"

"Hmm. I guess I never got the point of going out with girls, other than as friends."

"You and me are friends, Reid. We could go out."

"Hmm."

**Shoot out the Lights-Richard and Linda Thompson**

"I'm going in."

"Reid, no-"

He was already gone. The gunfire escalated. Morgan's heart stopped. He was the only one who'd seen the steel in the younger man's eyes. He was the only one who'd ever know how much courage it took to go into that building.

The children were safe. Reid had distracted the unsub while they escaped. How brave he was, Morgan was the only one who'd ever know.

**Public Image-Public Image, Ltd.**

"You're a little bastard!"

"Take 'em off."

"Reid-"

"We had a deal. Boxer shorts-off."

"Damn it." Morgan grumbled as he stood up and pulled off his underwear. He then stood naked in front of the young profiler, who was still clad in his full outfit, apart from a tie and his shoes. "You act so goddamn innocent all the time, who'd of taken you for a card shark?"

"It's my public image, that's all. Now, come here. Winner gets a kiss, remember?"

**Beginning to See the Light-Velvet Underground**

Reid woke up, clean. He'd fallen asleep without the Dilaudid for the first time in six weeks. He stretched and glanced at his arm. The track marks were still noticeable, but the older ones were beginning to fade.

He turned to look at his lover. Morgan's eyes were open and he reached out to finger the ugly evidence of Reid's dependency.

"How you doing, kid?"

Reid scooted into his arms and curled into him. "I'm on top of the world, Derek. On top of the world."

**Revolution-The Beatles**

"It's bullshit, Morgan."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, babe."

"Strauss should be brought down."

"She's just doing her job."

"After everything she did to Hotch, how can you give her so much slack? Her judgment is questionable at best, and her motivations-"

"Casual Friday isn't that bad, kid."

**Cook that Dinner, Dora-Loudon Wainwright, III**

"You're the best, man."

"Not a problem, Derek."

"This is a feast!"

"Uh-huh."

"My mom never made chicken and rice this good."

"Your mom's an excellent cook, that's quite a compliment."

"Marry me, Spencer."

Reid grinned at his boyfriend.

"If you insist."

**What You're Doing-The Beatles**

"Do you know what you're doing to me? Do you?"

Spencer looked up from Derek's cock. "I hope I'm giving you an orgasm, otherwise I just wasted the last ten minutes of my life."

Derek reached down and pulled him onto his lap. "You're driving me insane, baby. Let's go to bed."

**Horses-Patti Smith**

The unsub had Reid against the wall. He plunged the knife into his belly. Reid made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a cry. He lost control of his legs, and fell to his knees. He heard voices down the hall. Hotch and Morgan were in the room, the unsub was running, a shot rang out. Hotch got him. Morgan was beside Reid, he gathered him into his arms and held him, murmuring, "It's going to be all right, kid, don't you worry. It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Reid felt the blackness cloud his eyes and felt himself being lifted by strong arms, he was slipping into space, he was in the ocean, being carried along by an impossible wave that brought him high above, then dropped him down below. Morgan's voice was a warm splash, flowing over his face, slipping into his mouth, his eyes, filling his brain, his heart, replacing the blood that was wetting his shirt, cold, dripping.

The ambulance was white and chrome and the medics were sure and clever, they knew just what to do, and Morgan never left his side, he held his hand the whole way, and when they pulled him away to take Reid to surgery, he could still feel his warmth even as the cold covered him like a blanket.

Hotch said, "You were clinically deceased, Reid. I thought you should know that."

"Where's Morgan?"

"Right here, pretty boy. You're going to be okay, now."

"I was always okay. You were beside me."

**Ain't That Nothin'-Television**

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I don't want to, you know."

"Part of the job."

"Yeah, a crummy part."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Your leg'll still be in a cast. I'm going to be so horny-"

"That's the good part."

"But, you won't be able to-"

"Oh, I will. I've been doing a little research."

He put a copy of "The Gay Kama Sutra" into Derek's hands. Derek smiled.

"A little gun shot wound ain't nothing to you, is it pretty boy?"

"Nothing at all."

**Ten Million Slaves-Otis Taylor**

Reid looked around him. The room was packed. The strong coffee was going fast. Did he belong here? Of course he did. He was just the same as them, one more slave with shackles on his legs. They all were. But here, together, they could break free.

Morgan picked him up afterward. "How was it?"

"Good. It was good. I'm feeling... better."

"Thank God."


End file.
